A Veces
by smcg2
Summary: A veces, las decisiones mas dificiles, resultan con el tiempo, ser las correctas...


A veces, aunque no queramos, el tiempo pasa y no nos damos cuenta, y,   
sin pensarlo, vemos como nuestra vida va desapareciendo lentamente en   
cada uno de los rincones de nuestra inconciencia, a pesar de saber muy   
bien, que al no recordar a las personas, estas van muriendo en nosotros,   
y por nosotros…  
  
  
A VECES  
  
Autor: smcg2  
  
Fic sobre Himura Kenshin y Kamiya Kaoru  
  
Discleamer: Nada de esta maravillosa historia y sus personajes me   
pertenece, es obra del inteligentísimo Watsuky-sama (se ve a smcg2 y   
sub-consciente haciendo reverencia al pronunciar este nombre), bien,   
ya lo dije.  
  
  
  
Kaoru observa de forma muy pacifica el pequeño estanque que se ha formado   
en el patio del Dojo después de una lluvia tan fuerte, lo mira de forma   
distraída mientras su mente piensa en otras cosas,   
"a veces, quisiera ser otra persona diferente, que sintiera las alegrías   
y tristezas de las personas que están a mi alrededor", piensa, y se   
recuesta una vez mas en la pared frágil de la puerta del Dojo.   
  
Aunque lo niegue, su mente le juega sucio cuando, ya después de tanto   
tiempo ha decidido olvidar su forma de ser anterior, de importarle en   
realidad lo que pensó que debía ser importante, lo único que deseaba   
en realidad, en ese momento, era sentarse y disfrutar de la suave brisa   
que llenaba el lugar, en verdad, después de un día tan caluroso, una   
refrescante lluvia no estuvo mal y ahora, esa suave brisa que llenaba   
sus pulmones de aire puro la hacían sentirse reconfortada, en ese   
instante, la brisa sopló algo mas fuerte, como tratando de llevarse   
sus pensamientos, y sin quererlo, Kaoru soltó una pequeña lagrima, pero   
no de dolor o amargura, solo era de una suave tristeza, de un sentimiento   
que la embargaba desde el ese día en que tomo la decisión que hizo que   
cambiara totalmente, a lo que ahora era.  
  
En realidad, no podía arrepentirse, pues ya hacia mucho tiempo de ello,   
con delicadeza, limpio la fugitiva lagrima y se cubrió los hombros con   
el suave chal que llevaba puesto, su cabello negro, ondulaba al compás   
del viento, sin pensarlo mucho, salio del Dojo dando unos pasos a través   
del patio, cuando de pronto, observo sin querer el lugar donde se lava   
la ropa, una y otra vez lo miraba, como queriendo llevar algo a su   
memoria, sin embargo, no podía recordar que era en realidad, resignada,   
camino unos pasos mas adelante y se volteo, dirigiendo su mirada a la   
entrada del Dojo, suspiró, pensando en nada y en todo a la vez, bajo su   
mirada y cerro sus ojos, "era lo mejor" se repetía una y otra vez, no   
sin sentir una presión en el pecho, pequeña pero molesta, sabiendo que   
tal vez, si hubiese actuado diferente, las cosas habrían cambiado mucho,   
otra lagrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla, en esta ocasión, fue el   
viento quien la limpio, muy suavemente, una brisa la rodeo, levantando   
su cabello azabache, como consolándola, susurrándole al oído que   
a veces, las personas toman decisiones, algo duras, pero que a la larga,   
son las mejores. Kaoru levanta su rostro, su expresión, aunque   
melancólica, ha cambiado, ahora demuestra una pequeña sonrisa de   
ternura, en unos instantes el viento se ha calmado, dejándola, se   
acomoda de nuevo su chal y al girarse, se consigue con los ojos violeta   
mas hermosos que ha visto, que la miran preocupados.   
  
"¿Estas bien Koishi?", le escucha decir, Kaoru solo le dice un quedo   
"Hai", observa como sus ojos se entrecierran un poco, sin dejar de ser   
dulces, como queriendo examinarla, ella solo esboza una dulce sonrisa y   
dice mientras lo abraza "los dos estamos bien", siente, que su rurouni   
se relaja un poco y corresponde el abrazo. "será mejor que entremos,   
esta haciendo un viento frió y no quiero que les pase nada, otra vez".  
  
Kaoru solo se deja guiar dentro de la casa, ahora puede pensar en que el   
viento tenía razón…  
  
  
A veces, las decisiones más difíciles son, con el tiempo, las correctas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Si, se que esta algo extraño y melancolico, pero queria  
plasmar los sentimientos de Kaoru una vez que comienza su vida junto a   
Kenshin, lo que sentia al dejar el Dojo en manos de Yahiko y el sentirse  
diferente ahora que estaba embarazada de Kenji y cambiando de maestra  
Kendoka por una mujer delicada y respetada, una buena esposa, cosa que no  
pudo lograr de soltera. (Bueno, yo me sentiria igual si eso me pasara a   
mi), espero que les gustase y para la próxima no la hare tan corta. 


End file.
